White dragon
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Después del tercer impacto y haber reconstruido el mundo a su estado sin daño por el segundo impacto, Shinji Ikari en una nueva vida tendrá que lidiar con un mundo lleno de diablos, ángeles, dragones, dioses y demás seres invencibles, armado con el Divine Dividing tendrá un montón de retos que desafiar y superar. Futuro ShinjiHarem.


**White Dragon.**

**Evangelion no me pertenece y Highschool DxD tampoco.**

**Posiblemente un shinji harem, este fic se basa en las series a relación del fic The White Satans, fic del cual aunque bien escrito y las ideas inicial del fic es bueno pero se llego un punto en donde volvieron a Shinji en un Gary stu, de hecho fue tan mal que cuando se une a la familia Belial tiene el poder a nivel maou y todas las chicas se calientan por él, incluso Grayfia de todas las personas, por lo tanto eso lo hace un asqueroso Gary stu, por ello aunque la idea es buena me daba asco leerla, así que decidí lanzar mi propia versión y tal, espero que esto sea de su gusto. Futuro shinji harem.**

* * *

><p><em>Dragon blanco.<em>

Siendo el tipo que salvo el mundo no eran tan especial como muchos pensaba que era.

Quienes se estaba hablando era de Shinji Ikari, Tercer Niño de NERV, piloto de la Evangelion unidad 01 conocido por mucho tiempo y mas como el Angel Slayer, el verdadero Berserker y el gran mesías. Junto con los otros pilotos Rei Ayanami y Asuka Langley Soryu, Shinji había arriesgado sus vidas e integridad tanto física como mental y emocional con el fin de defender a la humanidad de los Ángeles. Pero aun con todos sus logros, victorias y tal Shinji tenía una tortuosa debilidad, la cual era muchísimos traumas emocionales que vinieron de los esquemas y las manipulaciones causada por su propio padre, Gendo Ikari.

Su padre, un cabrón despiadado de la mejor clase, había conspirado con un grupo de hombres de grandes recurso llamado SEELE para provocar lo que se conoce como el Tercer Impacto, mediante una serie de manipulaciones, situaciones intensa y estresantes hicieron que él y su Eva iniciar el movimiento de lo que ellos denominaban Instrumentalidad. En esencia, fue la evolución forzada de la humanidad, lo que habría acabado con toda la vida del mundo y así haber obtenido el "poder de Dios" como elocuentemente pensaban los bastardos. Sin embargo, sus años de intrigas y planificación tenían un defecto. Su mayor caída y eso fue por el mismo objeto de sus manipulaciones y quienes todos pensaban como un débil instrumento para sus ambiciones pero se equivocaron porque fue él quien descarrilo sus planes y ese es…

El mismo Shinji Ikari.

Fue en la cumbre de la ceremonia Instrumentalidad, cuando todas las almas estaban siendo controladas por el Eva 01, en el momento en que SEELE esperaba que todo siguiera su curso algo cambio, algo que ni ellos ni Gendo Ikari e incluso a Rei y Kaworu esperaban que hubiera sido posible sucediera. Shinji rechazo la Instrumentalidad, aun con todos sus traumas, dolores y sufrimiento el sabia que la interacción humana aunque no perfecta era necesaria porque la vida no era perfecta, se necesitaba del dolor para entender la felicidad así que vivir en una entidad con solo la felicidad falsa no era lo correcto, así que rechazo la Instrumentalidad pero en un momento de lucidez shinji se dio cuenta de una cosa.

El mundo estaba parcialmente muerto.

El tercer impacto separo el alma de su cuerpo de cada ser sintiente en el mundo, la tierra misma había sido dañada por ello, incluso si él le daba sus cuerpos a las almas de quienes estaban en la Instrumentalidad no había forma de sobrevivir en un mundo estéril y muerto, era en verdad el apocalipsis. Así que Shinji actuó. Con todas las almas de los mismos e incluso muertos Shinji tenía el poder de un dios, después de todo el punto de todo el asunto era obtener el poder de dios. Shinji uso ese poder para alterar la realidad, moviendo espacio y tiempo, para un solo propósito: eliminar toda la realidad actual y dar paso a una en donde el segundo impacto y todo lo relacionado de los ángeles no hubiera sucedido. Con su poder el mundo retrocedió a la época del 1998 en la cual ahí se darían los movimientos que daría paso al segundo impacto, con el deseo y movimiento de shinji todo lo relacionado a los ángeles fue eliminado de la historia, todo los posibles causantes de los futuros males fueron despedazados y Shinji sin lugar a dudas había salvado al mundo. El sabía bien que al hacer eso el moriría ya que la realidad destruiría al Eva 01 del cual él estaba ahí dentro pero no le importaba porque por primera vez una decisión en su vida había resultado bien. El había hecho bien. Y había salvado a todos. Y eso estaba bien así que con una sonrisa Shinji Ikari había aceptado la muerte.

Pero el mundo aun lo necesitaba. Quiera o no.

-¡ALABADO SEA EL MESIAS!

-¡HURRA AL GRAN BERSERKER!

-¡TEMAN POR LA IRA DEL ÁNGEL SLAYER! ¡TEMAN!

-¡QUE VIVA SHINJI IKARI!

-¡QUE VIVA!

-¡SHINJI IKARI! ¡SHINJI IKARI!

El mundo sobrenatural no olvidaría a Shinji Ikari. Cuando el primer ángel, Adam, despertó no solo había desplegado un campo A.T en gran parte del mundo ocasionando la destrucción de la Antártida el hizo algo mucho más peligroso e impactante. Véase, los ángeles son más bien seres extraterrestres súper potencia pero en parte tenían poderes divinos, quizás sean ángeles de otro universo o algo pero si tenían poder sobrenatural y mucho a tope. Cuando Adam desplego su campo A.T hizo algo horroroso, el selló todas las entradas de los territorios de seres sobrenaturales al mundo humano, como una barrera que mantuvo cualquier interferencia sobrenatural que podría entrar en conflicto con los ángeles o Dark Angels como serian conocidos posteriormente. Fue tal que incluso los dos seres más fuerte Ophis y Great Red no pudieron salir del vacío dimensional por lo tanto durante quince años no hubo ningún ser sobrenatural en la tierra y casi todos estaban histéricos por estos ya que sin la humanidad morirían pero la acción de Shinji les salvo y todos le alabaron por eso. Se convirtió en un héroe mundial sobrenatural. Ángeles, caídos, diablos, nórdicos, egipcios, Youki, mucho y mas allá.

Todos los bandos deseaban obtenerlo, sabían que era un humano normal pero quizás era tanto reconocimiento, admiración o quién sabe qué razón sea muchos deseaban a Shinji con ellos pero con la alteración temporal de la tierra se especulo que Shinji debió de haber renacido aunque al poco tiempo se especulo nuevamente que de hecho podría haber muerto debido al hecho que se encontró a las personas que tuvieron relación con NERV y todos el asunto con los Dark ángeles pero estos no tienen recuerdo de esos sucesos y tenían vida diferente, Rei Ayanami era hija de Yui Ikari de soltera Ayanami quien se había divorciado de su esposo, excepto Gendo, quien seguía siendo un bastardo, las dos mujeres eran tan normales como se esperaría, había otros ejemplos como Asuka vivía con su madre, quien estaba viva y estable mentalmente, como también muchos otros que supuestamente deberían de haber muerto, es mas había dragones, dioses, ángeles y ángeles caídos que habían muerto durante la gran guerra y en otras épocas que habían revivido sin razón aparente además que había lugares donde aun había vestigio de la era de la guerra ángel y tal pero no hubo avistamiento alguno de Shinji Ikari. Y así todos honraron a Shinji como un verdadero héroe.

Pero él no estaba muerto.

* * *

><p>-<em>Estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda-<em>Pensó mientras descansaba la cabeza en el suelo un dragon negro con reflejo marrón de gran tamaño como la mitad de un estadio, tenía grandes cuernos en su cabeza y ojos verdes que brillaban intensamente, el tenia espinas larga en su lomo que parecían piedras y con marcas antiguas en ella. Se trataba de **Kur, The First Dragon y Abyss Dragon,** uno de los muchos seres que inexplicablemente habían sido encontrado revivido después del retroceso del tiempo a la conclusión de la guerra ángel. El gran dragon malvado había, por decirlo de un modo, había envejecido mentalmente por lo cual aun con ser un dragon malvado parecía más a un viejo cascarrabias que otra cosa, por lo tanto estaba ligeramente irritado con su tarea actual aun cuando sabía que era necesaria e importante. El observo a quien tenía que cuidar que entrenaba sin descanso antes de detenerse y adoptar una posición y dar suelta a su mayor poder.

-¡BALANCE BREAKER!

**[¡VANISHING DRAGON!]  
><strong>

**-**¡RRUUUAAAAAAAGHHH!

**[¡BALANCE BREAKER! ¡****DIVINE ****DIVIDING SCALE MAIL!]**

¡BOOOOOMMMMM!

-_Ahora estará todo el día peleando solo, eso no ayudara a mi dolor de cabeza….-_Pensó con una mueca Kur observando cómo su protegido había accedido al poder de su Sacred Gear tipo Longinus y ahora iría por ahí correteando sin parar por unas horas. Aun sabiendo la personalidad tranquila y manso del chico Kur no podía evitar sorprenderse con lo intenso que se volvía cuando usaba sus poderes. Bueno, era compresible, después de todo el chico era quien llevaba el titulo del verdadero Berserker y más con un Sacred Gear tipo dragon de seguro tendría que tener una personalidad explosiva. Si, es cierto, el chico que estaba hablando y cuidando Kur era un rejuvenecido Shinji Ikari, cuidado por cierto a petición misma del gran Great Red.

Hablando de presiones.

Si, ese día fue todo un caos, Kur había estado de los más tranquilo en un territorio alejado de cualquier tipo de civilización tanto normal como sobrenatural cuando una pequeña grieta dimensional se le apareció frente suyo y de ahí un Shinji Ikari de un año y medio se le fue dado, el ojo del Great Red le hizo quedarse estático pero también recibió información mentalmente sobre lo que en verdad ocurrió con el ángel Slayer.

Cuando Shinji altero al mundo muchos vestigios de la era de la guerra ángel terminaron en el vacio dimensional deshaciéndose poco a poco, uno de esas cosas era de hecho el evangelion unidad 01 con shinji dentro, Shinji que había mantenido un poco de poder divino había sobrevivido a la paradoja gracias a su poder recién ganado ya que por un momento se pueda negar o no se había convertido en un nuevo dios pero ahora que todo lo que inicialmente le permitió obtener ese poder desapareció Shinji lentamente perdía su poder y su cuerpo se rejuvenecía, Great Red mas por aburrimiento que por otra cosa ayudo a Shinji y usando su poder sobre los sueños le reconstruyo un nuevo cuerpo aunque desgraciadamente habría efectos secundarios tanto buenos como malos.

Los malos efectos era que simplemente que Shinji tenía que crecer de nuevo y había perdido mucho de sus recuerdos, eso podía ser bueno y malo ya que Shinji olvido todo sobre su madre como otros ejemplos de bueno recuerdos pero también olvido los momentos traumáticos que definieron su persona. Una ganancia de esto fue que al renacer Shinji se gano el Sacred Gear tipo Longinus **Divine Dividing** y aun así tenía una pequeña parte notable de poder divino de la luz, no era un dios o algo así pero tenía poderes santos aunque diferentes a los de los ángeles. Great Red por caridad había enviado a Shinji al mundo humano para ser cuidado por alguien respetable y confiable siendo Kur la opción que Great red escogió, bueno, más bien como que solo lo escogió porque era un dragon. Great red tenia orgullo por su raza.

Habían pasado más o menos catorce años desde que el chico había estado con él y había sido pasajero, el chico tenía muchas memorias de su infancia como algunos momentos de la guerra ángel pero a más allá aun podía recordar sus batallas contra los Dark Angels y su decisión final en la instrumentalización humana. Según podía decir Kur, shinji era fuerte y habilidoso pero era calmado y no era tan exaltado como era usualmente con los usuarios de Sacred Gear tipo dragon pero cuando entraba en modo Berserker de por si decirlo sin poderlo evitar entraba en modo **Juggernaut Drive** y de ahí se volvía un verdadero peligro aunque Albion usaba la energía mística de Shinji como combustible para la transformación por lo tanto Shinji no perdió la vida al haber entrado en esa transformación pero de igual forma era un peligro si no encontraba un modo de eliminar la maldición de odio del Sacred Gear o que aprendiera a controlar ese lado violento suyo.

**[¡Invoca la lanza, Compañero! ¡Hay que entrenar con su poder!]**

-…..Vale….-Susurro Shinji en su armadura blanca Scale Mail antes de extender sus manos y apareció en un destello de luz roja una lanza negra en forma espiral con dos espinas en su hoja, sus poderes místicos le habían permitido invocar una manifestación física propia de la Lanza de Longinos o la Ronginusu no Yari en japonés para Shinji, como debería de ser obvio la lanza es una copia de las lanas usada durante la guerra ángel aunque en miniatura para su uso, uno de los regalos dado por Great Red, la lanza como se espera es un arma God Slayer aunque su atributo más poderoso es que puede dañar específicamente seres divinos de luz o seres de luz por lo cual la lanza es dañada en extremo para los ángeles, la lanza es capaz de dañar a dioses y romper cualquier escudo metafísicos aunque los que son físicos pueden tener la oportunidad de no ser dañados, la diferencia de esta arma a la **True Longinus** es que la ultima es un Sacred Gear mas a orientado al poder santo, tiene un Balance Breaker y su evolución siendo la **Truth Idea** mientras que la primera, la lanza física en si es un arma a pesar de todo y no es suprema en todo lo aspectos además que básicamente es un arma demoniaca considerando que su poder tiene facultades para dañar seres de luz.

**[Aun con sentirla varias veces seguida aun no puedo dejar de quedar sorprendido de la existencia de esta cosa. Un arma que puede herir dioses y dañar a ángeles o seres de luz, los cielos se estremecerían por esto, definitivamente veo porque te llaman el ángel Slayer]**

-…..No me gusta ese apodo….-Murmuro levemente molesto Shinji mientras giraba la lanza de Longinos entre sus manos, sus recuerdos eran de por si fragmentado, para él en un cierto modo era Shinji Ikari que vivió con Kur como figura paterna durante toda su vida pero sabía bien quién era, quien fue y que hizo, el piloto de la unidad 01, el asesino de Dark Angels, el gran Berserker, el cobarde chico llorón que una vez fue, los horrores que tuvo que soportar en aquella vida, las muertes que él se culpaba, la estupidez con la que actuó a muchas situaciones, la muerte de Touji por culpa de su padre, los malos tratos de Asuka, la muerte de Kaworu por sus manos, Shinji sería un poco de desconexión a esos recuerdos pero habían noches en donde sufría de terribles pesadillas. Horribles pesadillas que le atormentaban y que de seguro seguirán atormentándole sin cesar.

-**Lo hecho, hecho esta, Shinji. No hay que preocuparse por tonterías, lo importante es tu opinión así que no le preste atención a lo que otros dicen…-**Intervino con voz gruesa Kur mientras levantaba su cabeza y observaba su protegido, el chico era una molestia en si para cuidar ya que él no era de estar cerca de niños pero él era un buen chico, nunca le dio martirio ya que fue muy maduro desde que era niño, era responsable y nunca causo problemas cuando iba al pueblo cercano de Atenas, en donde residían, a comprar sus cosas, así que aun con la tarea no deseaba de velar por el chico Ikari, Kur tenía una debilidad por el así que cuando el chico tenia de esos momentos de autocompasión no dudaba en romperlos para que recobrara un poco la compostura y no fuera su otra versión débil emocionalmente. El chico era el Hakuryuukou, su vida quiera o no, será llena de batallas y tal e incluso sin incluir la rivalidad legendaria contra Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon y su usuario actual, necesitaba ser fuerte por si deseaba vivir.

-…..Si…ser famoso no me gusta…..espero que no sea algo tan loco como que escribieron libros sobre mí, yo— ¡Urk!

**[¿Compañero?]**

**-¿Shinji? ¿Qué ha su…...esta sensación…..si, de hecho es muerte….?-**Soltó Kur poniéndose de pie olfateando el aire mirando a través de su cueva a una dirección en específica sintiendo la muerte de todo un pueblo por un poder superior y le tomo tiempo para recordar con exactitud qué tipo de poder fue el causante de esto: divino. Un dios había exterminado todo un pueblo. Lo cual era una mala noticia ya que los dioses principales actualmente no podían ir por ahí destruyendo pueblos humanos sin consecuencias, quien causo esto tiene que ser malas noticias. Entonces Kur sintió como Shinji pretendía abrir la barrera espacio-tiempo de toda la zona que evitaba que alguien sintiera sus presencias y supo que planeaba hacer el chico-**…. ¿por qué planeas ir a enfrentarse a esos dioses, Shinji? ¡Podría ser peligroso! ¡Aun con tener un Sacred Gear y una lanza mata dioses eso no quiere decir que puedes ser capaz de derrotarlos además piensa en las consecuencias de todo esto! ¡¿Por qué lo harás?!**

Shinji se detuvo por un momento y entonces lo miro de reojo antes de exclamar.

-Porque ya no debo huir. Albion, hoy pelearemos y saldremos victorioso.

**[¡Adelante compañero!]**

-Nos veremos después, viejo Kur-Dijo simplemente Shinji antes de abrir la entrada a la barrera y así salir volando a través desde la misma cueva en que estaba y surca los cielos hacia la dirección del pueblo en donde fue masacrado y encontrar al dios causante de ello. Ahí podría a prueba su poder. Kur se movió un poco hacia adelante sintiendo la presencia de shinji y Albion irse lejos antes de soltar un suspiro por las futuras molestias que de seguro sabría que tenía que soportar pero el sonrió de medio lado complacido después, el chico era de por muy fuerte tanto física como mentalmente. Aunque su educación no fuera la más normal él era mucho mejor que su versión anterior. Ahora de verdad era un verdadero guerrero y su deseo de enfrentarse a un dios sin miedo es prueba de ello. Quizás el Great Red no se equivoco en haberle dado al mocoso, lo crio lo mejor que pudo y resulto bien al final.

-**Mmmm puede haber sido algo irritante cuidar al chico pero Meh, el chico valió la pena el esfuerzo. Veamos que tan fuerte eres, Ángel Slayer. Demuestra lo fuerte que eres.**

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues aquí esta, espero que sea de su gusto el fic, en total aun cuando he detallado fuerte a shinji de un modo se poda decir que él es un poquito más fuerte que Vali cuando ocurre el tratado de las tres facciones además armado con la lanza de Longinos, que no es el Sacred Gear, junto a un cuchillo progresivo que puede dañar escudos metafísicos y una gran cantidad de energía mística desconocida, así que él es fuerte pero no excesivo, ósea en el fic original Shinji tiene los siguientes poderes: tiene sangre Belial que le da poderes de diminución del tiempo, heredero el poder Abaddon que le permite crear hoyos negros, tuvo dos Sacred Gear tipo Longinus siendo <strong>**Divine ****Dividing y Regulus nemea aunque el ultimo se lo dio a Rias aunque excesivo en verdad, también tenía tanto poder demoniaco a nivel suprema casi nivel maou, su nobleza aunque simple consiste de Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Ravel y todos ya eran de clase A, S y SS, hehehehe y si tú crees que eso es excesivo te voy a volar la mente: Todo eso ocurro en un solo mes. Si, shinji obtuvo ese poder durante todo un mes.**

**Al menos mi versión tiene excusa al haber entrenado y educado por Kur durante mas de una decada y tal, después se explica porque Great Red ayudo a Shinji, en el siguiente episodio Shinji se enfrentara a los dioses gemelos y una conspiración de un dios malvado se dará a conocer. Sobre la popularidad de Shinji en el mundo en general es como la de Harry Potter, un chico tranquilo que es famoso y alabado por algo que cree que no es importante o no merecen, no todos irán besando el piso de Shinji ni nada, será más como "wow, es Shinji Ikari, es un gusto en conocerlo" y tal, además como en la serie de Harry Potter habrá muchos que odiaran a Shinji por diferentes razones y tal, en total el es reconocido por todos pero no se llegara a extremo como en los fics de redwarrioroflight quien es un maestro de crear Gary stu aun cuando sus fics son bien escritos, ósea, digan lo que quieran pero que un Shinji siendo del revivido clan Murmur tenga una nobleza con Gabriel, Penemue, Crom Cruach, Grendel, Apophis, los hermanos Kinkaku y Ginkaku, Yamata no Orochi y demás ¿no es excesivo y tal? ¿No es eso ser un Gary stu? De todas forma el harem es difícil de pensar ya que aunque pienso en convertir en un diablo a Shinji no se a quien emparejar, de todas forma señalo de una, Issei no tiene el Booster Gear aunque aún tiene un Sacred Gear de tipo dragon, Ddraig tiene otro poseedor. **

**Toaneo07**


End file.
